1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to semiconductor devices and their manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Contacts with source and drain regions of semiconductor devices such as field effect transistors (FETs) as usually made through semiconductor-metal compound regions, such as silicide regions. The semiconductor-metal compound regions typically have well-defined boundaries with the remainder of the source and drain regions. Such contacts disadvantageously exhibit contact resistance due to the significant Schottky barrier across the well-defined boundaries.